Maria's Halloween Costume
by RandomAbadon
Summary: It's Halloween at Resurgum! And Maria has an interesting costume that provokes Naomi and Little Guy. My first Trauma Team/Center fanfic. Oneshot and on/off crack


**YES I KNOW IT'S NOT HALLOWEEN ANYMORE it's not even October, but I FELT LIKE WRITING A HALLOWEEN FIC! So…GET OVER IT. Thank you ^_^ **

**Pairings: Naomi/Little Guy (duh who else would I spend my spare time writing about?) CR-S01/Maria (sorry CR/Tomoe fans, but they didn't get enough screen time together for me to really get into them as a pairing) *crack pairing* CR/EVERYONE (heheh a little joke, he DOES seemed to get paired with lots of people..) **

**Crack/Drama/Fluff the odd combination of seriousness, funnies, and fluff. I'm not sure that it works all that well, but there were some scenes I really wanted to do. **

**Disclaimer: I have almost come to tears at night because I don't own Trauma Team. Trauma Team belongs to ATLUS and Little Guy belongs to Naomi (you know he does) **

* * *

"Halloween has arrived in Portland, and the doctors of Resurgum First Care know it! We've decided to throw a Halloween party complete with food, music, dancing and a costume contest..." Naomi put down the note.

"So..what does this have to do with me?"

"You're invited!" Maria shouted, Naomi winced a little, Maria could be a very…excitable person sometimes.

"Thanks…" Naomi muttered, but Maria had already rushed off to give out more invitations, she sighed. After the whole Rosalia incident Naomi had become more positive about experiencing life in general. But even still Maria could be a little…much.

"Dr. Kimishima?" Little Guy asked coming up behind her. She had no idea he had been standing there but still wasn't surprised at all to see him, he was always hovering about. She knew very well of his feelings for her, but never mentioned it. It amused her to see him get flustered nearly every time she spoke to him in person. She almost found it…cute, and telling him so would probably get some interesting results, but she decided to save that for later. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"Just Maria and her ways, and there's a Halloween party at the hospital." She said. It occurred to her that inviting Little Guy to come with her would also probably get some interesting reactions out of him. "You can come too, if you want."

*begin crack-ficness here*

"REALLY?" He squealed. Naomi raised an eyebrow as he began jumping up and down like Alyssa would when she was really really _really_ happy. "YES! YES! YES! YESSS!"

"Wha-what's wrong with you?" She asked. Suddenly he stopped.

"T-this is like a date right?"

"No."

"Awww!" The expression on his face was that of a kicked puppy.

"Well…maybe." He brightened instantly. "Just kidding." She laughed. His face crumpled again. "Maybe if you're good." He smiled again. This continued for a long while…

*crack-ficness ends?..Nah let it sit here for the rest of the fic, really it never left I just need to be calm when I set up a fic THEN launch into full crack.*

* * *

Little Guy paced excitedly near Dr. Kimishima's office. When she came out she gave him an odd look. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't we going together?" He asked still hopeful, even after she had played with his head about it for nearly an hour. Toying with his little mind had become a popular pastime for her. "Well we could've met up there, I assumed you could drive yourself." She laughed, but a second after she said it, she regretted it. Memories surfaced. _A dark mountain highway, it was pitch dark outside and the road was sewing crazily left and right as their speed increased. They drove into a tunnel and as they left it there was a screech of wheels and the sickening sound of metal sliding over concrete…_Little Guy interrupted her memories with the comment. "I know what we should dress up as!"

"What?"

"We should go as members of-"

"If you say it I will kill you." She glared.

"It was just a suggestion." He muttered.

"I SAID NO!"

"Okay, okay…" His expression was once again that of a kicked puppy, he was getting quite good at it. "But are we going to dress up at all?" Now he looked like a puppy that was begging for something. **(idk about all the puppy stuff, I've always thought of him as a little puppy who follows Naomi around giving her 'puppy eyes' don't ask it's just my metal pic of little guy.) **

"No." She said and began dragging him to the car. "Now come on."

"Yes, Dr. Kimishima." He said as she pulled him along.

* * *

Maria saw Naomi walk in, she felt a stab of disappointment when she saw the Forensics examiner had not worn a costume. But then her interest spiked when she noticed a blond man with her. She walked over to them and greeted Naomi.

"Hey, glad you could make it." She said, then she leaned closer to Naomi lowing her voice. "Who's the blondy?" She said gesturing at Little Guy, which made him blush, which made him even cuter than he already was!

"He's my assistant." Naomi answered truthfully.

"He's a cutie, are you two, like _dating_?"

"We're still trying to decide that." Naomi said, just to mess with Little Guy.

"Huh, so it's a 'maybe'?" Little Guy nodded, confused as to why Naomi had said they were thinking about dating, maybe he had gotten hit in the head on the way. "Hey! Good for you two! I'm really glad you're not all antisocial like you used to be."

"WHAT?" Naomi roared, but Maria didn't take notice, after all even if Naomi was scary Maria could be just as scary.

"Anyway, like my costume?" but before either of them could even _look_ at her costume CR-S01 suddenly walked in.

"I got permission to stay later, since I've been good…and it's…Halloween?" He explained. Everyone in the room just nodded staring deep into his demonic red eyes that made him look so angst-filled, along with his straight jacket marveling at how beautiful he was. Even some of the men were mesmerized by his sheer hotness. But since Little Guy was there, there was a near balance or hotness and adorableness. But CR-S01's hotness nearly overpowered Little Guy's cuteness, so it was hard not to stare at him. After a few seconds people resumed their conversations no longer under the spell of his gorgeous red eyes and angst filled presence. Maria smiled at him a second longer than everyone else. When she turned back to Naomi and Little Guy they were gone, Maria grinned at the thought of them going to smooch it up somewhere and walked off. Naomi dating?...Nah! She was probably messing with that guy. The Chief walked up on stage.

"It's time for our costume contest!"

* * *

Naomi and Little Guy had both agreed to escape from Maria when everyone had been distracted by that hot surgeon who had saved both Alyssa's and Naomi's lives. Maria had seemed to be especially distracted by the surgeon's entrance. It almost reminded Naomi of when Little Guy gave her puppy eyes and followed her and smiled when he thought she wasn't looking. Suddenly the Chief (of the hospital, not the forensics chief) announced that it was time for the costume contest, each contestant was supposed to say what they were supposed to be and everyone in the audience had an opportunity to vote on their favorites.

Hank walked up in an impressive superhero suit. People clapped and the next person walked up. It was Tomoe, she was wearing a kimono that Naomi knew was real, and wasn't a costume.

The next contestant was Maria…most people muttered for a moment, not understanding her costume choice, but Naomi felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She closed her eyes and began scooting to the back of the room, Little Guy would've comforted her, but he was having a similar reaction. ie: freaking out as quietly as possible. Maria's 'costume' looked slightly like her normal paramedic clothes but colored black with orange stitching.

"See? My costume is a Delphi uniform!" She explained. Naomi and Little Guy glanced at each other having ended up next to each other and inched farther back guiltily.

"Remember? Those medical terrorists from a few years ago? Since we're all doctors I figured this would be pretty dang scary right?" There were several 'oh yeah!'s and 'I get it now!'s from the crowd.

Maria walked out of the spotlight and went back to her original task of searching for Naomi and her adorable assistant. Not that Maria herself thought he was adorable, she had her eye on CR-S01 after all, but he was undeniably cute. She looked around for a while, but couldn't find them anywhere and began to wonder if they had left the party. Eventually she found them hiding in the closet.

"You two are really into each other aren't you?" The two glanced at each other confused. "Come on, you can admit to coming over here to make out."

"W-What? N-no that's not what we were doing at all!" Naomi's assistant spluttered out.

"Then…what are you guys doing in the closet?"

"Hiding from you." Her assistant blurted out.

"**WHAT** DID YOU JUST SAY?" Naomi face palmed at Little Guy's epic fail and stood up leaving before the inevitable slaughter.

"Dr. Kimishima! Don't leave me to die!" He wailed melodramatically.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Maria will be kind enough to put you in her own E.R. to fix you up if you get too banged up."

"Naaaooommiii!" He yelled as she left the area. Naomi had to admit though this had been an interesting night.

* * *

"Good morning, Little Guy. I see you're alive." Naomi joked. Even though Little Guy could feel bruises forming, Naomi seemed to be in a light mood considering Maria's costume and the unpleasant memories that came with it, so he didn't mind so much.

"So you're feeling better I take it?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I be feeling alright in the first place?" Oh, Little Guy got it now, she was pretending that she didn't see _that_. Which was his cue to go on business as usual. But something told him not to, something wanted to see if she would open up at all to the subject.

"What about…_it_ bothers you so much?"

"What about it _doesn't_ bother you?" She snapped, her voice rising.

"Dr. Kimishima, please-" He motioned over so that no one would overhear them. "Yes, we worked for Delphi, and did terrible things, but…we can't change that." She turned away.

"Stop being cliché, I know we can't change it, but I still feel guilt for it. Every time I think of it, it's like…" She shook her head. "I-I was going to die for my mistake, a form of GUILT had infected me cutting my life short, Derek didn't say what it was for my sake, but I knew. Then I came here and…I have another chance now. Why? What did I do that was ever so great that I could ever be spared from what was to come?"

Little Guy was speechless. He had never heard her talk like that. His brain somehow found the right thing to say. "You were spared because you have to take care of Alyssa now." He said. "You may have helped take lives, but during GUILT you also saved lives. Same with the Rosalia outbreak, and now you have to take care of Alyssa. I think the universe is saying that it all balances out now don't you think? You've done more than enough to make up for your mistakes. GUILT is gone, we both have a second chance."

"So what about you? Do you feel that you've been able to atone somehow?"

"I…No. I'm worse than you, I admire you for going back and saving people…I couldn't do anything to atone. I'm not a doctor. I can't save people. So instead of being able to atone, I'll hold onto what is precious to me."

She smiled. "Thank you for this chat, Little Guy…" She pulled his tie and grinned. "Nice tie, by the way."

"D-doctor…"

"You're cute when you stutter like that." She said and then she left. Of course, by then all thought had fled Little Guy's mind. _C-cute? SHE THINKS I'M CUTE! _He stood there with a stupid grin plastered on his face, which was a brilliant bright red. Then randomly that FBI dude from CR-S01's story Ian something or other came in.

"What are you doing?"

"She likes me!" He squeaked, though his voice was so high it was a wonder if anyone could understand him.

"Whatever…" He walked away, Little Guy stood there with the grin on his face all day.

"See you tomorrow Little Guy" Naomi said on her way out. She flipped the light switch and left him there, _finally_ snapping him out of his happy trance.

"Huh? Dr. Kimishima!" He ran to the door and pounded on it…to no avail…

* * *

**Akk! It wasn't too bad was it? This is my first Trauma Center fic, and I just love NaomixLittle Guy soo...yeah. I haven't actually played the other games, but I have friends who have them and I know almost the whole story from SO since after Naomi mentioned her past in TT I HAD to know. This randomly came to me the other night. **


End file.
